Are You Kidding?
by Asinine Suffering
Summary: What if percy had a sister? And what if said sister was a goddess? What if she wasn't supposed to exist. Anyway, I wrote this with those questions in mind. Read it please. Disclaimer: I am not rick.


Well, new story. I came up with this idea yesterday so I just started typing. This chapter doesn't flow as well, but it will get better. I promise. Huh. I wrote this whole I was at work. So enjoy.

Annabeth's POV

Well, we survived the end of the world. Twice. Barely, the second time anyway, but we lived.

We made some great new friends. Lost a few old ones, but that was to be expected. It is war after all. We defeated Gaea, and hopefully she would stay asleep this time.

When the Argo II got back to camp-half blood from Greece we landed in the middle of a battle field. Surprisingly enough, the Romans and Greeks were just sitting at opposite ends of the field staring at each other.

Octavian was trying to rally the Romans to attack but Reyna had already gotten there so they just kind of ignored him. Which was probably a good thing.

The Athena-Parthenos was just kinda standing up like a beacon in the middle of the Greeks. My siblings were all crying, they may have been tears of joy or sorrow. I wasn't sure which...

Nico was passed out surrounded by the Apollo campers, Coach Hedge had apparently run off as soon as they got there.

Anyway, when we came over the horizon in a giant flying ship, the Romans saw us first because of the way they were facing. Someone screamed which made Octavian turn around, he saw us and stated screaming curses that would have made ares proud.

Then of course the Greeks turned around, Chiron saw us and raised a horn to his lips. We heard the sound from several miles away, Greeks started running out of there tents. Then a sound of the ages swept threw both sides, all the Romans and Greeks started cheering. It was the greatest sound to come home to.

On the Argo, everyone stood with Leo at the helm of the ship. Everyone was decked in battle armor, the style Greco-roman. Before we got there Festus had told Leo that the Romans were at camp-half blood, Not knowing what to expect with grim faces we had donned our armor, a gift from the gods before our battle with the giants.

The Argo touched down right in the middle of the field. Greeks on one side, Romans on the other. Both side were staring as we walked debarked the war ship. Percy went first, followed by Jason. Each of them had their swords strapped to their sides. Piper went next than I did. Followed by Frank, Hazel, and then last but not least Leo. No one had their weapons drawn... The rest of the campers from both camps started cheering and merged onto our little group. Someone decided it would be a good idea to lift us all up onto everybody's shoulders.

In the end Chiron decided we should just go to have a campfire and everyone would tell their stories in the morning.

Annabeths Pov

Anyway, after a majority of the celebrations at camp Chiron had told Percy he should go see his family. Percy had blanched, muttered a hasty goodnight, kissed me on the cheek and run off and locked himself in his cabin.

The rest of had just looked at each other. Very confused.

It was around six when I got out of bed in the morning, nightmares had plagued me all night. I had woken up screaming on multiple occasions. I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, as I lay there I thought about my boyfriends weird behavior last night at the celebratory campfire. The Romans and Greeks had made peace. There was talk of building a big camp at the spot where camp-half blood currently was. That way everybody was together and near Olympus.

I groaned and rolled over to look at the clock on my desk. It only read 6:05. That was ridiculous, I had been laying there for at least half and hour. I sighed and rolled out of bed and went to take a shower.

As I walked into the dining pavilion, I noticed something strange. The tables were gone. Instead there were the low tables that they had at camp Jupiter. Everybody was moving around and making friends. It was a sea of orange and purple. But there was also a long table that the seven were sitting at with a a seat open for me. My seat was right in the middle, in between Jason and Percy. Jasons hand was on Percy's shoulder and pipers hand was on his back. His face was in his hands. Seeing that made me move just a little bit faster.

When I got up to the table seaweed brain looked up and it made my stomach churn. He did not look good. Just by looking at him you could tell he hadn't slept at all last night. He was pale with dark circles under his eyes.

He looked at me and said "We have to go to see my mom."

"Percy, it's only seven in the morning. On at Saturday."

"We just have to leave. The rest of the seven are coming. Argus has the van ready."

With that we headed to the van. Percy was way far ahead of the rest of us. I slowed next to Jason and Piper.

"What's up with Percy?"

"No clue, I figured you knew." Jason replied.

"He even told me to back off when I tried to charmspeak it out of him" Piper added.

"Huh... Interesting."

On our way to the Jackson-Blofis residence Percy had his head in his hands. He finally looked up and said

"She is going to kill me."

"Percy, I highly doubt Sally would kill you."

"Not talking about my mother."

"Then who are you talking about?"

"You'll find out."

When we got to the house, Argus looked at Percy with a look that said good luck. Percy just sighed in response and watched the van drive away morosely.

We walked up and Percy pulled a key out of his pocket, squared his shoulders and unlocked the door. He took a step in and the rest of us filed in.

We walked to the living room and we could hear the sound of someone making breakfast even though it was only 8 o'clock in the morning. I was about to run into the kitchen to see Sally when Percy threw out an arm blocking my path. I looked at him and he simply shook his head.

He walked over to the kitchen door and took a step inside. I followed and noticed there was a tall girl with dark hair that reached her waist. She was tall and curvy. She appeared not to have heard us come in...

Percy said "Andy?"

Then all of a sudden the girl had dropped the spatula and while turning around one leg caught Percy in the chest while holding him to the wall she had pulled on her necklace and she was holding a drawn bow aimed at Percy's face. The rest of us stumbled back. She had green eyes and rounded features. Her eyes were wide and angry. She looked at him for a few seconds before she brought her leg down so she was standing on both feet again. She relaxed the bow and then proceeded to un-string it. As soon as she did that it turned into a silver necklace with an silver disk pendant that had a large emerald in the middle. Wordlessly she hand the necklace to Percy and turned around and lifted her hair up. Percy smiled and clasped the necklace around her neck. She released her hair and turned back around with a smile.

Then all of a sudden she pulled her arm back and punched percy in the jaw, knocking him out cold.

Sally and Paul must've heard us yelling at the girl as they ran out of their bedroom hastily tying their robes. Sally held a bronze knife, which was a little surprising. But I suppose if your son (who would generally be fighting off any monsters coming your way disappeared it wasn't to much of a surprise.)

Sally quickly surveyed the scene. Taking in her unconscious son, the girl supposedly called Andy, and myself, Jason, Piper, Reyna, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and Nico.

"I suppose you won." She said a little breathlessly.

We simply nodded our heads.


End file.
